Much to Everyone's Surprise
by TheStrongestChosenOne
Summary: This story starts after the bell test. Naruto and his friends will have surprizing adventures and lives. Nobody will think being ninja's are boring ever again. The door swung open and through the door was ...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you think. I revised this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did I wouldn't do this.

Chapter 1: Training Day & Naruto's Parents Alive!

The sun is shinning in the sky. The sky is clear and the sound of birds could be clearly heard. Naruto is walking towards training field seven. It is the day after he, Sasuke and Sakura passed Kakashi's teamwork exam, where they didn't pass until the end of it. He walks into the clearing seeing Sakura trying and failing to get a date with Sasuke. Naruto found out Sasuke liked some weird girl with brown hair in buns. She really likes weapons. Kakashi wasn't there, he was going to be late. Actually, he was already late, Naruto decided to come an hour late and Kakashi still was not there.

"Hey Sasuke, I know a chakra control exercise we could do. Want to try?" Naruto asked as he walked up to him.

"Tell me what it is first and explain it."

"Well it's called tree climbing; This is a training method used to gain basic skills of chakra control. This training involves focusing a fixed amount of chakra to the bottom of one's feet, and using that to climb a tree without using one's hands. If the stream of chakra is too weak, the user will lose their footing on the tree and fall off. If it is too strong, the user will be pushed away from the tree, causing the bark of the tree to break around the point of contact and the user will fall."

"Sounds easy let's do it."

"What about me?" Sakura pouted. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and laughed, and I mean laughed.

"When pigs fly you can join us," Sasuke said breathlessly. Just then Ino went flying passed all of them.

"Does that count?"

"No, Ino is a person not a pig," Naruto explained slowly. The boys walked over to some trees and stared to practice.

Two hours later ...

Both Naruto and Sasuke finished the exercise. Both were tired from using a large amount of chakra. Currently the boys were sitting in the tree tops. Sakura was sitting on the ground looking up at them. As the boys decided to climb down their respective trees, Kakashi decided to show up.

"Hey guys what's up?"

"You're late!" Sakura and Naruto yelled in unison.

"I was lost on the path of life."

"LIAR!"

"Okay okay I was talking to the hokage."

"Really?"

"Yes and he wants to see Naruto in an hour. After an hour we will just have a day off."

"So what are we suppose to do for an hour?" Sakura asked.

"We could train?"

"Sure." For the next hour they did push-ups, sit-ups, kunai training, and laps around the training ground. Sakura barely did anything, she tried though.

"Alright, time to call it a day." They all left and went their seperate ways. Naruto is walking towards the hokages office. He makes it there in a few minutes.

A mysterious black and red cloaked figure cast a genjutsu upon our hero. He smirked as he left the vicinity and out one of Konoha's back gates. Naruto walked into the hokages office, unbeknownst he was under a genjutsu. Naruto saw a beautiful red-haired woman. He checked the woman out. The woman was wearing a yellow dress with orange spiral type things.

The woman hugged Naruto tight, and said on the verge of tears, "My sweet, baby boy." Naruto stood there confused and quiet; the room, too, was quiet. Birds could be heard outside; small children playing in the streets could also be heard. The woman let go of Naruto, looked into his eyes, and smiled.

Naruto looked towards the old hokage.

"Old man, who is this? Why did you call me in here?"

"Naruto, I called you here because your mother came back to the village. This woman is your mother, Kushina Uzumaki," the hokage explained. Naruto gave a skeptical look. Naruto felt a warm, familiar burst of chakra and suddenly saw the roof of the hokage's office.

Naruto groaned and asked, "Wh-where am I?"

"You are in my office," the third answered.

"Where's ...," He dropped his sentence.

"Naruto, someone put a powerful genjutsu on you before you entered my office and it knocked you out."

"What?! How long was I out?"

"About as long as it took me to undo the genjutsu."

"Which was how long?" Naruto shook his head, Konoha needed a younger hokage like himself. He knew he could not become hokage. At least at his current skill level.

"Like 5 minutes, plus a bathroom break and making sure you were not dead." The hokage looked away embarrassed.

"Is there a reason you called me here?" Naruto asked. He just wanted to get this over with so he could enjoy some delicious ramen. Naruto started drooling at the thought of ramen. A cough snapped him out of his ramen fantasy.

"Now that I have your attention. I called you here because your parent have woken up from their twelve-year coma." Naruto stood in front of the hokage stunned. His parent, the ones who he was told died, were alive and were just in a coma for the past tweleve years. Naruto's fists tightened, and he started to shake with anger.

"Why? Why haven't you told me this before? I had asked you multiple times about them, and all you said was vague comments! Why should I believe you know?" Naruto's eyes turned red as the kyuubi's chakra leaked into his system. The hokage sighed.

"I guess I should have told you earlier, but I wanted to protect you. I thought it of many times, but I didn't know the best time to tell you." Naruto thought over what he just heard. It made sense, it wouldn't be easy to try to tell a young child his supposedly dead parents were alive but unconscious. Naruto folded his arms.

'I guess I just jumped to conclusions. Man I feel like a big idiot,' Naruto thought. He took a couple of deep breaths.

"Would you mind if I went to see them?" Naruto asked with an apologetic tone. He never liked apologizing, especially for silly arguments.

"I wouldn't mind at all, they asked for you to come visit when you had a chance." With that, Naruto and the hokage walked to the hospital. They took a secret route, only known to the people in charge of taking care of special individuals. The duo stopped in front of a door at the end of the hall.

"They are just beyond this door. Are you ready to meet them?" Naruto slowly nodded, he was too nervous to speak. The door swung open and through the door was ...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: In Your Face, Sasuke!

Naruto bolted up from his bed. Breaths came out in heavy gasps. Sensing a presence, Naruto turned his head to see two glowing red eyes. Before any words were uttered, the eyes disappeared. Eyes blinked in surprise. Naruto ran to the window and spotted the lone figure. He walked onto the balcony, and jumped over to the figure in the black cloak with red cloads.

"Hello Naruto." Naruto gasped. In front of him stood Sasuke's older brother turned rouge, Itachi Uchiha. Naruto took a ready stance.

"What are you doing here? You're a wanted criminal!" Naruto asked. Itachi walked over to the other side of the roof and looked into the adjacent window. Sasuke was visible.

"I come to check on my brother once in a while. This time I thought I would let you find out who your parents are."

"Why? I'm sure that the hokage would have told me my father was the fourth sooner or later. "

Itachi glanced at Naruto and shook his head in disagreement. Naruto pondered it for a moment. The rays of the moon were slightly blocked by a cloud.

"I best be leaving, ANBU will be here soon. Before I go, take this scroll. It has various jutsu in it."

"Thanks Itachi! Will I see you again?" Itachi smiled and ruffled Naruto's blonde hair.

"Possibly, now I will take my leave," Itachi said right before he jumped off. Naruto smiled as he went back to sleep.

Birds chirps filled the morning air. The sun shone brightly. Naruto stood on his balcony and stretched towards the rising sun. Below were the crowded streets of the village. Today was Founders Day: a day where the village celebrated the founding of the village, its founders and its protectors.

"I can't believe it's already November 23!" Naruto commented excitedly. Naruto was currently 10 years old. He fashioned; a black and orange striped sweater, navy shorts, and blue ninja sandals. Green goggles were pulled over blonde locks. Naruto looked himself over in a full body mirror.

"Damn, I'm sexy," Naruto proclaimed. He straightened his goggles. Naruto locked the door behind him, as he left the house. As he passed, villagers greeted Naruto. He was known as: Konoha's Savior. The villagers saw him as a savior instead of a demon: everyone knew that the Kyuubi had to be sealed in order for the village to still stand. Although, it ultimately ended in their beloved fourth hokage buried four feet under ground.

'Who should I take as a date for the festival?' Naruto pondered in his mind, 'Maybe one of the clan heiress'.' As Naruto was deep in thought he literally walked into his rival and best friend, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Watch where you're going, idiot!" Sasuke muttered. Naruto picked himself up, and brushed the dirt off his pants.

"Shut it you bastard! Who pissed in your eggs this morning!" Naruto demanded with clenched fists. Sasuke slugged Naruto in the cheek, who returned it twice as hard. Soon it became an all out brawl. Eyes blackened, noses bled, clothes torn. A crowed gathered around the fighting children. Naruto tackled Sasuke to the ground and proceeded to beat him.

"Why are you such an asshole?" Naruto insisted. Naruto pulled himself off Sasuke, and headed towards his house to clean up. Sasuke got up and attempted to stab Naruto with a kunai. Twirling around, Naruto quickly grabbed Sasuke's wrist and broke it.

"In your face, Sasuke!" Naruto smirked, as he continued towards his place of residence. Civilians parted to let him through. The exterior of the house was painted a dull orange. The interior was painted yellow, so the room would liven up during the day. The house contained: a bedroon, bathroom, kitchen, and livingroom. Naruto headed to the back where the bedroom was located. He carefully pulled of is clothes. The damage was inspected.

"Nothing to serious," Naruto noted. Naruto put on a loose-fitting white t-shirt and black pants. Golden locks fell to where goggles once laid. Naruto ran a hand through his hair. Nothing of interest ever happened. A soft knock echoed through the house. The doorknob turned, revealing Sakura Haruno. She was one of the few girls in Naruto's class at the Academy. If you asked Naruto, her pink hair suited her well. There was one problem with it though, it was too bright for a future kunoichi. Though blonde wasn't much better.

"Have you seen Sasuke?" Sakura asked with a blush. It was a common fact that Sakura had crush on Sasuke, most girls did actually.

"Not since Wednesday afternoon, " Naruto replied boredly, "His house is on the other street, he might be there. It won't be hard to spot."

"Thanks Naruto!" Sakura kissed his cheek. Once Sakura left, Naruto longingly sighed lightly touching his cheek.

Naruto sat on the fourth hokage's face. The whole village was visible from here. Naruto was deep in thought about his day. Sasuke more rancorous today. Sakura seemed genuinely kind today too. A hand on his shoulder snapped Naruto out of his thoughts. Behind him was Tenten. Naruto and Tenten meet during a joint class exam, where their two classes were combined to test willingness to work with less known ninja. The two of them were partnered together with Hinata. The two made fast friends. They almost forgetting about Hinata, almost.

"What's on your mind Whiskers?" Tenten questioned as she sat down.

"Not to awfully much. Just enjoying the view." Tenten nodded in agreement. They sat and watch the world turn.

Naruto was walking around the shopping district. Preparations almost complete for the festivities during the evening.

"Come on Hinata! I want to beat the rush!" An all too familiar voice exclaimed. Around the corner came Hinata and Kiba. Naruto's face lit up.

"Hey you two. Hey Akamaru." Akamaru barked a greeting.

"Hey Naruto!"

"H-hello Naruto." Kiba and Hinata were very close, but too shy to admit that they liked each other. Naruto knew Kiba well. Hinnata was to shy to get a conversation out of, it evidently lead to Naruto not talking to her much.

"What are you two doing?" Naruto pondered elbowing Kiba, who blushed deeply.

"N-nothing, just out for a walk," Kiba stuttered.

"W-we should g-go. My father is expecting me back any minute now," Hinata murmured. They said their goodbyes.

Naruto headed to his last destination: Yamanaka Flower Shop. Naruto was about to open the door when it swung open and hit him square in the face. He landed on the ground holding his face.

"I'm so sorry Naruto! Are you okay?" Ino asked worriedly. Naruto and Ino had become friends when Iruka assigned them to cleaning duty together.

"I will be, thanks for the concern."

"So, do you have a date yet?" Ino hinted. It was obvious that Ino just wanted to make Sakura jealous but dating him. Naruto shook his head. Ino kissed Naruto on the lips. He kissed back. It was bliss. Ino pulled back.

"There's more where that came from," Ino flirted as she walked passed Naruto. Leaving the fragrance of flowers in her wake. One thought floated through Naruto's mind; she stole my first kiss.

* * *

**A/N:** Who do you think Naruto will choose? Sakura the multiple personality girl. Tenten the sister. Hinata the unknown. Ino the flirt. Post your guesses. It's hard to find someone whom you truly love, much less to find someone who loves you as much. When that chance comes, don't ever let go.


End file.
